User talk:JoshuaCoalskull
Post a comment... Hey Jz, can you please not edit my Player Zachary, I set a rule on the bottom of the page that say that other people are only allowed to do spelling corrections and thats it. so can you please don't touch my stuff. The only person I only allow Piplupower to do major edits if theres something wrong and thats it. Sorry for the misunderstanding. Make me a Pirate page Can you make me a Pirate page? Level 14 Sword 7 Firearmas 7 Doll 6 I dont relly know how. Thank you. By the way the thank you was for the answer on the answerwiki thing. Name? What is the name of your pirate and do you have a picture? I do have a picture, my name is Lawerence FireSteel! Ok, Don't forget to sign your posts ok! (Jzfredskins 02:21, July 7, 2010 (UTC)) Their you go I made the page here is the link Lawerence FireSteel. Check it out, make a edit and tell me what you think! THANK YOU! Thank you so much, It is cool. I am glad I voted for you to be an Admin! ( 02:40, July 7, 2010 (UTC)) You are verry welcome! (Jzfredskins 02:53, July 7, 2010 (UTC)) sorry, here is the info my pirate name is Will Steelskull. I am in a guild called The Great Pirates My level is 27 Sword 12 Guns 11 Doll 8 Dagger 6 Grenade 2 'Ok, I will get to work on it immediately. Lost track of time, I will work on it on Jully 7, 2010 8:00 A.M.-10:00A.M. (Jzfredskins 04:16, July 7, 2010 (UTC)) All time Pacific/Las angelous (add 3 hours to time) Ok Just some advise. Benjamin is a double-crosser. Do not underestimate him. If you win, he probably wont leave his guild. Ozai The Lightning Generator 05:48, July 7, 2010 (UTC) WOW! That is a cool page. Thanks Jzfredskins. I see why you are an admin here. (Goodpiratesgonebad 17:10, July 7, 2010 (UTC)) Oops Wrong Guy. Ozai The Lightning Generator 17:37, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Thanks thank you Jzfredskins for the welcome. it made me feel right at home. (Peanutbutterjellytime 03:58, July 9, 2010 (UTC)) I have a question. Are you alloud to make pages about your pirates and Guilds? On the other wiki they get deleted! (Peanutbutterjellytime 03:58, July 9, 2010 (UTC)) Hello Hi, you are a wonderful admin so i thank you for your wonderful edits! ( 18:51, July 10, 2010 (UTC)) Thanks Thanks for the screenshot help Jzfredskins an Admin? Are you really an admin cause it dont say you are? ( 18:46, July 11, 2010 (UTC)) I am 100% glad you are an admin! I hope your idea about the featured article of the week pulls through! Their is a lot of votes for yes! (Peanutbutterjellytime 02:42, July 12, 2010 (UTC)) Cool Cool man, thanks. now is the time its time for the promotion. i promote you as the manager of stopping spammers...we didnt used to need that...oh well. Pip The Pirate 15:51, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Hey I could use some help Hey Fred. While i was playimg POTCO, i went to Abassa Tortuga near the docks and saw a very WEIRD thing near them. No one else saw it but i managed to get a sketch of it. Here it is: Look Maybe the darker one accidently appeared in potco, but i'm SURE the brown one was really in the game. Slappy102 22:16, July 16, 2010 (UTC) And Why do you hate me so much? i never did ANYTHING to you! you ALWAYS find a way to prove me wrong which is pretty mean. So why dont you act a little nicer? Slappy102 22:18, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Hey Could we discuss something? That dark creature that you said was from Wizard101 probably glitced itself into POTCO. i couldn't get a picture of it so i found a similar picture somewhere else. And the brown one actually had a name tag and i think that it could either be a side enemy that no one knows about, or a new main enemy. No one really knows. Slappy102 17:18, July 17, 2010 (UTC) ok! I was at Tortuga Abassa near the docks and out of no where that "THING" attacked me. It was a level 45 i was level 38. I was lucky enough to defeat it bt the weird thing was that no one else saw it. Slappy102 17:38, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Just to let you know I'm not Slappy. i'm just close friends with him. Remus101 05:21, July 25, 2010 (UTC) mate mate, it hasent been a week yet. elite thievery co and blue scurvy dogs were on about 3 days. im gonna revert it to its older form then we can come back to this on wednsday. 13:37, July 26, 2010 (UTC) aye friday then. 15:04, July 26, 2010 (UTC) PS: like my new sig? no no on the grenwich site it says that 10 in pacific, its 12 in central. 14:56, July 27, 2010 (UTC) ok its ok. wow, i thought you were fred with a jz and skins! hmm.... 16:24, July 27, 2010 (UTC) hmm... ok. but next time you make an account onsomething, try having the f capital. 16:37, July 27, 2010 (UTC) hmm... ok. but next time you make an account onsomething, try having the f capital. 16:37, July 27, 2010 (UTC) also also, wouldyou like to meet in game with me and sea? it would be 6 pacific, 8 central, or 9 eastern. 16:42, July 27, 2010 (UTC) dont forget i said something above this! screenshot i may have figured out how you can take screenshots without the printscreen thing. do shift f9 or alt f9. one of those should work. 23:41, July 29, 2010 (UTC) i know i know it changes volume and stuff. thats why i said try holding down shift then f9 or control then f9 01:36, July 30, 2010 (UTC)